I've been fine for a long time now
by mondlerconfessions
Summary: Mondler fluff. Series of alternate stories, what ifs and just plain Mondler cuteness. Please read and review. :)
1. Now or never

A/N: I have been thinking about this alternate story on Chandler's proposal at the restaurant before the big tree showed up. Hope you enjoy it. And of course I don't own FRIENDS. ;)

 **Now or never**

As Chandler and Monica left the apartment on their way to Monica's favorite restaurant, Chandler was insanely nervous. But his nervousness faded when he looked at Monica. He was never been this sure in his entire life that Monica is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

He was now looking forward to see the look on her face when she sees the ring. When she answers yes the moment he ask her to marry him, _oh God let her marry me_.

They made it to the restaurant without Monica suspecting anything, despite the odd behavior of their friends. Chandler was happy to have Ross, Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe know about his plans so he could share his excitement with them, but how he wished they didn't stare at her like they're going to cry knowing what's going to happen.

When they got to their table, Monica excused herself to go to the restroom. Chandler checked for the ring in his pocket for at least the fifth time since they had left. He smiled to himself, _this is it, this will be the day that will change my life forever_.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked, looking at the odd position of his hand on his chest when she came back.

Chandler thought quickly. "One nation," he began, adjusting his hand to the proper position for the Pledge of Allegiance, "under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." Chandler laughed nervously. "I remembered it! Oh look, the champagne is here!"

As the waiter poured their champagne, he fidgeted a little, preparing himself for what he was going do next. It's time.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Yes, yes," Chandler replied, attempting to act as normal as possible. "I'm good. Are you good? Are you good? Is everything—? Are you per— are you per— per— perfect?" Chandler stuttered knowing that he was obviously not acting normal.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Monica smiled at him. "I'm actually, I'm a little cold though. Could I have your jacket?"

"Oh, yeah," said Chandler, beginning to remove his jacket until he saw the lump in the left inside pocket. The ring. He looks at her again, _crap, it's really chilly here and she's really cold. This is now or never._

He handed his jacket to her. "Thanks honey, now we can drink the champagne," she's still adjusting his jacket when she raised her eyebrows at him. "Huh, what's this thing in your pocket?" she asked teasingly.

"You can take a look at it," he nervously grinned at her. He cannot contain his smile.

Monica held out the small box, and look at him. She had figured it out. "Chandler…" she trailed off as if looking for permission to open it. He just gazed at her adoringly.

When she opened the box and saw the ring adorned with sapphires, she immediately felt tears welling in her eyes. "Oh my god…" she said looking at him.

Chandler held her hand, "Monica before I met you I had really little life and I couldn't imagine growing old with anyone, until I found you. I mean, don't tell Joey this but you are my best friend", she laughed at this knowing he's probably nervous. "You are one of my favorite people in the entire world, but these past two years with you have just been...amazing. Hands down the best years of my life." He held up his hands with his palms open as if to tell her he is in earnest. "I've known for a while now that, for me, there really isn't a life without you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and you know it. Sometimes I wish we hadn't had to wait until London to ﬁgure this out so we could have had even more time together, but at the same time, I love how everything worked out for us in the end. Either way, we can't change the past, but I do know what I want for the future. What I want to say is that you make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way, if you'll have me." Chandler moved out of his chair and knelt down on one knee, "Monica Elizabeth Geller, will you marry me?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before Monica answered. "Yes!"

Chandler inhaled quickly before moving back into his chair so he could kiss his ﬁancee.

The pair separated for a moment so Chandler could remove the ring from the box and place it on her finger. The people from the restaurant applauded on what they witnessed, which Chandler and Monica acknowledged with smiles, glancing around them.

As Chandler held Monica, he noticed that she had started crying. He wiped her cheeks lightly with his thumb.

"I love you so much, Chandler," she said looking at him with a smile.

Chandler grinned back at her. "I love you, too."

She started giggling, "So this is why you've been so weird all night? And everyone at the apartment kept staring at me before we left?"

Chandler nodded, "Yeah, that'd be it. Our friends aren't the best at keeping secrets. I'm just glad my surprise wasn't ruined. Phoebe knew I was planning to do this for weeks now after Heldi called."

"Heldi? Who's Heldi," Monica asked with a confused look on her face.

"The lady from Morgand Chase Museum. I've actually checked the place and it was beautiful. You don't mind me placing a deposit there, do you? I mean it will be a year from now but I just want to make sure…"

Monica just stared at him in awe, "You've done that?"

Chandler replied, "To secure the place. And I'm glad you said yes because if said no…."

Monica shook her head, "Why do you have to be so perfect?" she said gazing at him.

Chandler chuckled, "You Mon of all people know that I'm far from perfect."

"But you're perfect for me." Monica answered him with tears on her eyes again. He held her hand and kissed her knuckles with an expression of happiness on his face.

The newly engaged couple enjoyed their evening as if they are the only people that exist in that moment.

End.

A/N: I have to end it there. I don't want the big tree showing up after Chandler's moment.

I may write have some Mondler ideas and write it when I'm not busy. Please R&R guys. And you have instagram, follow me mondlerconfessions for Mondler goodness. :)


	2. Hello Grandpa

A/N: Thanks for your reviews on my first one shot. I've been thinking about this scenario for some time now. This is short but I hope you enjoy this. :)

Again, I don't own Friends.

 **Hello Grandpa**

It was a whole week well spent. Judy suggested that Monica and Chandler get their alone time together and have the kids stay at their Long Island house while the couple are away.

When they picked up the kids they decided to spend the weekend with Monica's parents.

It was a nice Sunday day and the Bing family decided to go to the park.

Monica was getting the food from the stroller when she saw Richard walking towards her.

"Richard."

"I just wanted to say hi," said Richard.

"Oh Chandler is over there with the kids," she looked over her shoulder and called out her husband. "Hey honey."

"Yeah babe?" Chandler was busy settling down the kids in the blanket when he saw Richard walking beside his wife with the basket of food. "Hello, Richard. It's nice to see you," he greeted the doctor with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh these are Erica, Jack and Daniel," Monica picked up one-year old Daniel. And ushered three-year olds Erica and Jack to greet her ex-boyfriend.

However, Erica ran into Richard and hugged his legs. She looked up at him and grinned. "Hello Granpa."

Monica and Chandler jaw dropped. Jack followed her sister and said, "Hi, Granpa."

"Grammmpa," said Daniel while in his mother's arms.

"Uhm, what did they call you?" Monica returned in her reverie and put Daniel down to the blanket.

"Well," Richard patting the twins before they joined their younger sibling and smiled. "I was with your parents' last Wednesday with Tim's kids. Jack said you guys were away for a week and I get the chance to meet your children. These three rugrats and my grandkids get to play together. Of course, the others called me Grandpa and Erica, Jack and Daniel caught on."

"But…." Monica trailed off still shocked.

"It's okay Monica. They are young. Whatever explanation we tell them they won't understand," Richard assured her.

"Yeah Mon, we'll explain to them later," Chandler winked at her wife who is not really amused with what's happening.

"Well I gotta go. Tim's expecting me." Richard told them. "It really is okay Monica. It's nice to see you both." he said before also saying goodbye to the Bing children and walked away.

"Richard," Monica called him. "It's great to see you."

Richard nodded at her.

When Richard was out of sight Chandler turned to his wife grinning, "Well that was awkward."

"Chandler don't start." Monica started chuckling. "This isn't funny."

"Well you're the one laughing," placing his arms around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "Aunt Janice doesn't so bad now, huh?"

Monica turned to her husband and playfully slapped his arm.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Erica calling out her parents.

The couple joined their kids and resumed their family outing.

What a way to start the day.

End.

A/N: I would totally appreciate it if you review. :)


	3. We're going to get there

_A/N_ : This is my alternate story for TOW the Joke. It has the most underrated Mondler moment. It showed a side of Monica and Chandler's relationship which their friends don't usually see. I altered the scene a little. I had this little idea for a while now. I hope you enjoy.

Again and again. I don't own Friends.

 **We're going to get there**

"I'm sorry. You're not easy-going, but you're passionate, and that's good. And when you get upset about the little things, I think that I'm pretty good about making you feel better about that. And that's good too. So, they can say that you're high maintenance, but it's okay, because I like … maintaining you."

Feeling embarrassed, Monica turned to Phoebe and Rachel and said, "I didn't even tell him to say that." Their friends just smiled at them and the couple hugged, "All right you're off my list."

"I'm off the list," Chandler said happily and settled in the orange couch beside Phoebe.

Monica sat next to him, "Phoebe, it's okay that you don't want me to be your girlfriend because I have the best boyfriend."

"Y'know, suddenly I find you very attractive," **Phoebe told her friend.**

Monica grinned and looked at Chandler giddily. She knew her boyfriend has his way with words but it surprised her that he would say those words in public which made her really happy. Chandler learnt even when they were just friends that Monica had a lot of insecurities and when it stressed her out he managed to calm her down which really helped a lot now that they are a couple.

They've been staring at each other like they were the only people in the coffeehouse when Phoebe just blurted out, "Would you like us to leave?"

Chandler cleared his throat "Uhm babe, I told Ross I would hang out with him for a while. You know how the joke thing made us a little crazy. So he suggested we drink beer and talk to "renew" our friendship." Mimicking Ross' air quotes.

Monica giggled at her boyfriend's impersonation of her brother, "Sure honey. I'm sorry I went a little crazy too. You can go. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye girls," he told the girls, kissing Monica goodbye then left the coffeehouse.

Monica cannot help but smile when she recalled what just happened. Rachel popped her little bubble when she scooted next to Monica on the couch.

"So who's happy now?" Rachel teased.

"I'm really sorry guys for bitching on you about the whole girlfriend thing. I didn't realize I have Chandler. The one who chose to put up with me no matter what," Monica said wistfully.

"Well, both of you have that kind of relationship before you became a couple. You are always there for him. And him for you." Phoebe told Monica.

"But I can't believe he did that"

"Did what?"

"You know, tell all those things here. I can't believe Chandler can be romantic?" Rachel said.

"Yeah," is all Monica can say.

"He is romantic with you, isn't he?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Monica grinned, "Well, we've been going out for more than a year now so there may be things he did for me that you don't know. Chandler really tries his best to be a good boyfriend. And well, he delivers."

"So now, he is the best you've ever had and the best boyfriend. Plus you're living together. So you think…he's the one?" Rachel can't help but ask her longtime friend. She had seen Monica date other guys but had never seen her friend this happy. And she still can't believe it's because of Chandler.

Monica just stayed quiet.

"Well that answers it. It's just Chandler anyway," Phoebe said when Monica didn't answer. She knew she was being mean. And have seen how in love her two friends are, but if Monica can't answer right away then maybe their relationship would go down just like Ross and Rachel's.

"Phoebe, what do you mean by that?" Monica asked offended by what her friend said.

"You know how Chandler can be. He freaks out all the time. We don't even know if he is ready for marriage and stuff. Those things you want Mon. And you didn't answer right away to Rachel's question so maybe….i don't know."

"Wow, this conversation really got serious huh," Rachel exclaimed lightening up the mood.

"Pheebs, I get what you mean. And you've been bashing my relationship for a while now. I just brush it off because I know this "thing"," also mimicking her brother, "Chandler and I have is different. Maybe you guys think that what happened to us was just a desperate move to find someone. If I knew that this relationship is only short lived then I would not go through with it. Yeah, it's only Chandler. But he is my best friend."

"Mon…" Rachel tried to butt in.

"No Rachel let me finish first. Chandler is my best friend. I know that there a lot things I'm going to risk when 'I' decided we should cross the line. He's been there to every heart breaks that I had, and I got through with it because he's been there. And 'us' breaking up has crossed my mind. I can't even think about how I can handle it without Chandler by my side. But he gave me hints in the past that he wanted this. He wanted an 'us' but I just thought he was just joking. Yet, when I got in relationship with him it just felt right. I'm just living in the moment with him right now. But in my heart this is going somewhere. I 've been thinking about our future lately but I just don't want to pressure him."

"Sorry Mon, if we made you think we're making fun of your relationship but to tell you the truth I've never seen two people so happy as where you are right now. And we know you love him. And he loves you too…a lot," Phoebe said sincerely.

"Yeah Mon, I'm sorry. Maybe it's just we are not just used to seeing Chandler like this. He is not whining and wallowing in pity," Rachel said jokingly making Monica smile. "And you're not into PDA-ing, you know?"

"It's maybe because we have gotten used to being all mushy and stuff, secretly."

"I know! I know!..."Phoebe jumped as if realizing something, surprising Monica and Rachel.

"What is it Pheebs?"

"You know how you and Chandler are so close together. You sit closely together all the time. You two are affectionate towards each other. Maybe when you became a couple, we didn't see it because you've been acting like a couple ever since we met you. We got used it. The difference now is the kissing and you said I love you all the time," she said having eureka moment.

"Yeah, maybe that's it Mon. We're just not yet used on you two being a couple."

"But Rache, you've known us being together for a long time now."

"Mon maybe for you it's been more than a year. But we just knew about you two being together when you've been dating for eight months. You've passed a lot of milestone in your relationship by that stage, where we've only getting started on being used to seeing you as a couple."

"Maybe it helped….us secretly dating. It built a foundation for us. We just shifted to this new found relationship and it was going very well. We both know we both suck at relationships. We just don't want to jinx it. But now we've moved in together which is big step in our relationship. And he proposed to me twice already, so I think it means we're heading to the right path" Monica answered.

"Well, Chandler has a knack of proposing to you after you guys have a fight," Rachel countered.

"It's like he is more scared of losing you than marriage now," Phoebe added.

Monica smiled widely at this and said, "Honestly we have talked about it. He said the third time he is going to ask would be the real deal. And of course I assured him that I would say yes."

"Oh my god Mon!"

"We're so happy for you guys."

Both of her friends exclaimed surprised at what Monica just revealed.

"It's not yet going to happen soon. But I know we're going to get there," Monica stated.

"You guys are going to have the most beautiful kids," Phoebe said.

"I think so too," Monica agreed.

"So we're okay, Mon?" Rachel asked.

"More than okay." she answered.

"Can we hug this out guys?" Phoebe said. The two scooted to her and they hugged.

Then, they heard Joey saying, "Hi" sadly.

Rachel greeted him, "Hey Joey, how did your audition go?"

"Not good. I didn't get the part, and I lost my job here, so …" he answered.

Monica listened to her friends' conversation but in the back of her mind she was a little relieved she finally revealed some things to her friends to make them understand why she's with Chandler. And make them know that their relationship is heading somewhere.

End.

 _A/N:_ I'm not really confident about this but oh well, I'm at work and writing. J I'm just really tired watching the other four making fun of Chandler and Monica's relationship especially Phoebe and Rachel. Like when Rachel made a remark she' going to marry someone better than Chandler. Or when Phoebe, said "It's just Chandler" when Mondler fought in Vegas. It's time to put a new perspective on how they became supportive of our favorite couple.

Reviews are much appreciated. ;) And you have Instagram follow me mondlerconfessions for more Mondler goodness. ^_^


	4. In my heart you're the only one for me

A/N: This is a fill in scene for TOW the Proposal. Hope you enjoy. :)

I don't own FRIENDS. Of course.

 **In my heart you're the only one for me**

"Can we come in yet?! We're dying out here!"

Monica looked at her fiancée and exclaimed, "Come in! Come in!" Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe entered the apartment. "We're engaged!"

The three congratulated the couple and had a group hug. Monica and Chandler looked so happy and their friends were thrilled that after a long day of twists and turns the couple is finally engaged.

"Ohhh, this is the least jealous I've ever been!" Rachel said.

Phoebe then realized they are not complete, "Oh no wait no, this is wrong! Ross isn't here!"

Rachel answered, "Oh hell, he's done this three times! He knows what it's about!"

Joey said, "Yeah!"

The group focused again on the newly engaged couple, "We are so happy for you guys" Rachel said.

"Thank you," Chandler said with a smile on his face.

"This was a long day ,huh?" Phoebe patted Chandler. The group had gone silent knowing there is still tension hanging for both Monica and Chandler.

"Uhhh, guys can you give me and Monica a moment." Chandler told his friends knowing they would understand.

Monica looked at Chandler and squeezed his hand as if telling him she's worried but ready to talk.

"Uhm, yeah," Joey felt uncomfortable but he knew the couple needed to get out some things. "We'll just be right across the hall."

"We'll get together for dinner, okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure," Monica agreed quietly.

The couple settled on the couch in the living room.

Chandler wringed his hands, trying to form the words he would say to his knew fiancée when Monica held his hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"Chandler, I know you want to say some things. And answers," Monica told him. "But let me tell one thing first, I love you."

Chandler looked down, not minding the single tear running down his cheeks. God, few months ago he almost can't cry, he thought, but this day was just so hard for both of them. He finally decided he needed to get his thoughts out, "Mon I thought I ruined all of this. I thought I lost you to him."

"You did not lose me Chandler. You never will."

"But you went to him Mon," he looked at her face almost hear broken. "Why should he have the perfect timing coming back to our lives on the night I planned on proposing to you?"

Monica was not used to seeing Chandler like this. Looking him hurt like this. "What are you talking about?" Monica asked.

"I planned on proposing to you last night at dinner," Chandler answered with a lopsided smile "but Richard came into the picture," he then frowned.

"Oh Chandler," Monica moved closed to him and hugged his arms.

Chandler touched her cheek and said, "He told you he still loves you, right? That he wanted to marry you and have kids?" Monica only nodded not knowing what to say.

"It was such a stupid idea. Letting you believe that I don't want marriage…that I don't want this. God, Mon I don't know what I would do." Chandler added exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through," Monica said.

"No it wasn't your fault. But…but…"

"Chandler…"

"But knowing you are with him….knowing he gave you an option to get out of this relationship. He gave you a better option than to be with me."

"No Chandler. Don't say that."

"I was so scared Monica. But I had to put up a fight. I had to fight to fight for us. So I went to Richard's apartment as fast as I can."

"You went there?"

Chandler just nodded.

"Chandler…," Monica said "Look at me. You are never an option for me. When Richard offered me those things, I was just confused. You talked about how you don't want to get married. And here comes a man offering me that stuff. I was a little bit furious so I went to him. We just talked…but we almost…I almost…" Monica looked away.

"I almost kissed him."

Chandler held his breath afraid of what Monica would say and finally hearing the words from her, he leaves out of her embrace. Monica was hurt by this but he needed to know. She still couldn't believe this was supposed to be happiest day of her life but the rollercoaster of emotions kept coming in.

Monica held his hand again, egging him to look at her again. "But I didn't," she continued "I didn't kiss Richard. It felt like I had numerous flashbacks of you, of us. And I don't want to ruin that. I wanted to see you immediately so I left him."

"Monica," Chandler finally speaking, when I saw Richard, I told him he lost his chance. But I wanted to know if this is really what you want. Do you really want to be with me than Richard?"

Monica looked at him, "Yes. I already told you you're the love of my life not him. You are the one I wanted to spend my life with. You are my best friend. You are everything that I ever hoped for in my entire life. Don't ever doubt that."

Chandler held Monica to an embrace, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," they let each other cry.

When they were sated they smiled at each other knowing that the storm was over and all what happened is in the past now, "So we're getting married," Chandler breaking the silence.

"Seems like it," looking at her engagement ring with a grin on her face.

"Monica," Chandler kissed her knuckles saying "I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me."

Tears welled up in Monica's eyes knowing he was sincere, "I heard that from a chick-flick somewhere." She smiled at him, "I want to be with you too…forever," she cupped her cheeks and kissed him.

When they were out of breath, Chandler stood up and turned the radio on, he held out his out his hands to her, "Dance with me." Monica took his hand and circled his hands around his neck.

And they danced to Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight.

End.

A/N: whoa, I just kept typing and did not know this would result to an angst story. I wanted to write for a while but these past few weeks had been busy at work. My only Friends outlet was my Instagram account.

Hoped you liked this filler in TOW the Proposal. I wanted Mondler to talk before they go to preparing the wedding and stuff. Then came Rachel stealing Monica's thunder (I don't really like watching that episode, honestly) But oh well, this is fanfic and we can write anything we want. ;)

Retweets are to Twitter. Likes are to Instagram. Reviews are to fanfiction. J


End file.
